Miko and the Musketeers
by 1Whitedragon
Summary: They heard of Buckingham's plan and went off to Japan to fine the idem known as Shikon Jewel before he dose. But half way there they fine a young girl floating in the sea and found out that she was the guardian of the Jewel. Buckingham is after her for the Jewel and will not stop until he has her. Magic, sword fighting, little romance, new friends and new Adventure.
1. Chapter 1

Dose not own Inuyasha and The Three Musketeers 2011

* * *

D'Artagan Kept a look out in the sky and the water. They had heard that the Duke of Buckingham was heading to a foreign land Japan. Something about a powerful jewel that he could use for his army. Their King order them to stop him and fine the idem first. Athos and friends hoped that this rumor of the idem was not true because who knows what the Cardinal will do with it.

Sunrise has approach and D'Artagan was about to switch position with Porthos when he notice something down floating in the water. It was a person, a woman from what he could guess was floating on a wooden door.

"Athos! Low the ship down!" He shouted tied a rope to the rail.

"What's your hurry!" Porthos said

"There's a girl in the water! We have to save her!" D'Artagan shouted. He grab the rope tight and jumped off the airship.

"D'Artagan!" The three shouted, heading towards the rail.

"That boy is foolish some times." Athos said

the rope was tugged twice as the signal to pull the boy up and they did. As the pulled, it wasn't as heavy as it would be with two people. D'Artagan finally reach the top along with a small young foreign woman in his arms. As he laid her down they all got a good look at her. She was definitely from the eastern lands, looked to be in her twenties, about a few inches smaller than D'Artagan, had long raven black hair, and was wearing the strangest clothes they have seen in red and white. Strange because it unseen and unheard of seeing a woman in strange pants like. But one thing they all agreed with is that she was a beauty.

"Where did she come from?" D'Artagan asked

"We didn't see any signs of a sinking ship near by." Porthos said

Aramis was still looking at the woman before him. Not because of her beauty but because he sense something holy about her. He may be out of the Priesthood but his senses were still good. He had heard about people like her. That they had holy powers to heal and destroy evil. He also sense something else more powerful in her grasp. He looked around her person and notice that her left hand was clutching something tight to her chest. Around her neck he could see string and beads, believe what she's holding is some kind of necklace. He went to open her hand but that woke her up, took his sword and held to his neck. Everyone froze. They were shocked by the sudden surprise that it gave the girl enough time to kick Aramis away from her. She stood up and backed away from them with his sword still in her hand. Then she started shouting I a different language.

"Brave one isn't she." Porthos said with a smile, liking the girl courage.

"We mean you no harm, Milady." D'Artagan said with his hands up.

"Your British men aren't you! You work for that mad man, Duke something!" She shouted in English.

"Should we be insulted that she thinks we work for Buckingham?" Porthos asked

"At least she speaks and understand English." Aramis whispered

"My name is Athos." Athos said trying not to scare the girl. "And this is Aramis, Porthos and D'Artagan. We hold no connections to Duke Buckingham. Only enemies to him. And by the way...we're French. Musketeers, loyal guards to our King."

She looked at them for a while. Taking in what they just told her. From his aura she could tell that he wasn't lying so she lower the sword down but still hold a tight grip on it just incase.

"I am Kagome Higurashi, Head Priestess of my Lord Sesshomaru. Lord of the west of Japan." She said "And guardian of the Shikon Jewel."

She let go of her necklace and reveal the item. It looked like a pearl and was glowing pink. The power was so great that all of them felt it. They cursed themselves, for they have found the item they were meant to fine and it was real. This is bad.


	2. Chapter 2

don't own Inuyasha or The Three Musketeers 2011

* * *

After getting acquainted with on with one another they brought Kagome inside with some spare clothes to changed in and food to eat.

"How is it that Buckingham came to know about the jewel?" D'Artagan asked

"A dark priestess name Tsubaki told him. She was banish from our lands when she assassinated our late Lord and older sister Kikyo." Kagome explained. "She promise Buckingham a weapon that our late Lord created secretly. When she gave it to him he double crossed her and killed her. Some other woman told him about the jewels powers and he kept it for himself."

"You think it was Lady De Winter?" Aramis asked Athos.

"If she still alive than yes." Athos said "How did you get the jewel back?"

"I snuck on their airship and took it from him in his sleep. But.. turned out he is a light sleeper." She said

She imprison for two days. It had seem that Buckingham had taking a liking to her and tried to seduce her the second night but failed and ended up on her escape along with the jewel in her possession. She fought off the guards and luckily their was other airships close by his and jumped on to them one by one, taking them down. That's how she ended up floating on a door and luckily that it was foggy that night.

"You didn't get the plans for the weapon?" Porthos asked

"Sorry, I tried but it was locked away somewhere and I had guards on my tail." She said sarcastically

"I still don't see how that thing is so powerful." Porthos said after taking a drink of his pint.

"Its best that you don't know." She said tucking the jewel in her blouse. "Buckingham is still looking for me. Is there anywhere I can stay safe?"

"I would suggest our homeland but... the king has order us to take the jewel too. Well... more like the Cardinal who persuaded the king to order us." Athos said. He saw the worry look in her eyes and had to say something quick before she attack or something. "But I can tell that that thing is dangerous t be in the hands of men. We'll have to fine a way to convince the king that and then we'll see where we go from there." He said getting up and walking to the helm.

"Maybe I could help. I have a way to convincing people." Kagome suggested

"Lets see how you can handle him when the Cardinal is around." Atos said with a small smile. "You think you can mange?"

Kagome nod with a smile and they both turn to there heading. The two stayed near the deck, close to each other, completely forgotten that they were not alone.

"That's the first real smile I've seen Athos make in a long time." Porthos said

"This could be interesting." Aramis smiled

It seem that Athos had heard them and gave them a glare, which they laughed at and went to their post.

"So how long will it take to get to France? Kagome asked

"A couple of days or so. Hopefully Buckingham is still delay." Athos said

"When we do get there and somehow convince the king will I be safe there?" she asked

"To tell you the truth I'm not sure. France is still in war right now and Buckingham has been trying to go to war with us for years. This might give him a reason to." He said

"Then I won't stay." She said "I've see too many wars in the past before. I won't let people suffer because of me again." She said

"You've been through this before?" Athos said in surprise

"A past I'm not yet ready to speak of yet." She said looking at him in the eye showing him the pain and sorrow she held deep within her. "Is there anywhere that is safe?"

"We can take her to the Pope. With her title and what she carries he may be able to help her." Aramis said "With his conceal no one can touch her. Not even Buckingham is dumb enough to go against the Popes order."

"So, are we going to Rome first?" D'Artagan asked

"We aren't quit welcome in Rome Aramis. It will be a challenge." Athos said

"Where aren't we welcome at these days?" Aramis smiled

"To Rome it is then." Athos said "But we'll have to do it on foot. We can't go there on this. Too big of a target."

"Alright, I hear the women there are very feisty." Porthos laughed

* * *

Hours away from Athos team...

"Any sign of her?" Buckingham asking in a command tone.

"No sir not yet." A guard said

"Well screech harder! I want her and that jewel found!" He slammed his hands on his desk scaring everyone.

"Yes sir." The guard nodded and left the room.

"Well, I've never seen you this mad before." Winter smilked "Why are you still after the girl and jewel? You have the ultimate weapon."

"Don't you have somewhere to be right now." Buckingham gritted his teeth. "Get out."

Winter raised a brow in shock but left, saying nothing. When she left Buckingham finally calm down but he couldn't help but agree with her. He never felt this way for any woman before. He use women for his own pleasure and needs. None had ever said no to him.

'But she did.'

Is that why he was attracted to hr. When she fought him it turned him on and like it. Not only that she was a vision of beauty. More than Lady de Winter. The way she fought his guards off with just her bare hands and the way she handle them with a sword. She was every man vision.

He looked back at the door, listening her footsteps walking away from his office. He opened his bottom left draw and took out a long red ribbon. It belong to the priestess. It fell out of her hair when he caught her. He wrapped it in a ball and started to inhale her sent from it. Jasmine and cherry blossoms with a hint of rain. He was in heaven from the smell.

"You will be mine, little priestess. You will be mine ad no one else's." He said with smirk.


End file.
